villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett, in the Star Wars Original Trilogy, was the clone and raised son of the former bounty Hunter Jango Fett, who made a previous appearance in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Attack of the Clones In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, 10 year old Boba Fett and his father, Jango Fett, were approached by Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet Kamino. Boba was an unaltered clone of his father. During the battle at the landing platform, Jango told him to get on board the Slave I while his father engaged Obi-Wan in combat. Later on in the Asteroid Field, the Fetts make advanced manuevers against Obi-Wan and escape to the planet Geonosis. Later, the first battle of the clone wars erupted in the arena and Boba took cover. During the battle, jedi master Mace Windu fought and killed Jango by decapitating him, horrifying Boba. After the battle was over, Boba emerged from his hiding place and picked up his father's helmet and put it against his forehead, swearing revenge. Star Wars: The Clone Wars After his fathers death, and the defeat of the Separatists on Geonosis, Boba was stranded. The Republic attempted to capture him, but the bounty hunter Aurra Sing got to him first. She took him to the trash planet Raxus Prime, and handed him over to Count Dooku. Aurra Sing then took Slave I as payment. Boba thought that Dooku would teach him to be a great Bounty Hunter like his father, but he broke the Count's rules. The Count ordered his assistant, Cydon Prax, to kill Boba, but a Republic attack on the base enabled Boba to escape. He ran into squadrent of Clone Troopers who, not knowing who he really was, took him abord their ship. They took Boba to Corasunt, where he was transfered to a ship taking a load of orphans to the cloud city Bespin. On the ship, he met a humanoid named Garr, who he befriended. When they arrived at the city, Boba ran into Aurra Sing, and attempted to get his ship back, but she wouldn't let him. She told him to meet her there tomorrow. Boba attempted to slip away, but was waylayed by Garr. Once he got to Aurra Sing, she told him that she needed his DNA to access his fathers credidts. She said that if he helped her she would split the credits with him, and give him back Slave I. The where ambushed by Jedi ships on their way out of the atmosphere, but they escaped. A New Hope In Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Fett is briefly seen in Docking Bay 94 along with the rest of Jabba the Hutt's cronies. He is last seen standing there before Jabba himself tells him to get moving. This scene was only seen in the Special Edition version. The Empire Strikes Back In Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader gives Boba Fett the mission of capturing Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. To carry out this task, Fett captures Luke's allies, including Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa, the Wookie Chewbacca, and the protocol droid C-3PO. After Lando Calrissian introduces them to Cloud City, Darth Vader decides to test the carbon-freezing chamber as part of his plan to bring Luke to the Emperor. The Character was reportedly modeled after Clint Eastwood's portrayal of the Man with No Name in a Fistful of Dollars. Return of the Jedi This film shows Boba Fett under the employ of Jabba the Hutt. He accompanies Jabba to Han and Luke's execution aboard the sail barge. During the chaos of the heroes escape, Fett himself ends up in the Sarlacc pit. It was later confirmed that Boba Fett actually used his jetpack to escape the Sarlacc's mouth. Expanded Universe Although the final film seems to imply Fett's death in the Sarlaac Pit, he is actually saved by another bounty hunter Dengar. Boba Fett eventually even becomes Mandalore, the title bestowed upon the leader of the Mandalorians. As an old man, Fett and his granddaughter Mitra Gev allied with Fett's former enemy Han Solo in killing Corellian leader Thrackan Sal-Solo after Sal-Solo posted a bounty on Solo and his entire family. Category:Henchmen Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Assassin Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Gunmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Book Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Gadgeteers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Spy Category:Successful Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Important Category:Deceased Villains